Melting a frozen heart
by PyschopathicXangel
Summary: After a lot of mess ups by Naruto and a fateful encounter, she is sent to live with the all mighty Neji Hyuga in the Hyuga compound. Can she melt his ice cold exterior? And what happens when he meets the Kyubi Kurama? rated M for violence, sex and Narutos colorful language. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a request form an awesome reader of mine for a femNaruXNeji and this idea popped in my head! FIrst chapter is setting up the background and mood. Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 1**

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!" screamed a Jonin with a scar over his nose.

"Eep!" She squealed as she stood up in surprise. She looked around dazed and saw the whole class staring at her and chuckling. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed her hand on the back of her neck before sitting down.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," She said.

"I wouldn't sleep if I were you, tomorrows the test and you don't want to fail again do you?" Said A boy with a dog on his head.

"Shut it Kiba," Said Naruto glaring.

"He's right you know, you're looking at the 4th year you failed!" Said a girl with blond hair.

"Ino that's enough! Now class lets g back to the lesson for today," Said Iruka taking control back over the class.

After class the rest of the students left to go home and others went to play, but Naruto stayed behind.

"What's up Naruto? Everything okay?" Said Iruka.

"I don't know Iruka-sensei…" She said softly.

"Is it because of Ino and Kiba?" Naruto shrugged. "Look Naruto, just because you haven't had much luck doesn't mean you're a failure. It'll come to you tomorrow okay?" Naruto nodded shyly before getting p and heading out. She walked down the street with her head down, not paying attention when she smacked into someone.

"Oi, watch it you-" She started as she looked up and was stopped when she met pale purple eyes and long brown hair.

"…" The boy replied. Naruto stood up and brushed herself off.

"Um hey look I'm sorry about that, I wasn't paying much attention," she said.

"Your… Naruto Uzamaki right?" He said in a deep voice.

"Hm? Yes that's me, Naruto Uzamaki the next hokage Believe it!" She said fist pumping the air. The boy scoffed.

"Really a failure like you?" He said, causing her to glare.

"Hey what do you mean failure?" She said.

"humph, I'm Neji Hyuga, graduated last year, Try not to fail again," He said turning around and walking away.

"What a stuck up JERK!" She shouted. He stomach growled suddenly. "Aw I'm hungry…" She walked over to Ichikarus and sat down at the usual seat.

"Hey Naruto!" said an older man.

"Hey old man! So guess what? IM going to be an official ninja tomorrow!" declared Naruto.

"No way! That's amazing, how about a bowl on the house for good luck?"

"YEAH! That would be awesome believe it!" She said causing him to chuckle as he began to work on the ramen. After she ate she went back to her apartment and began to go through her closet. She decided instead of her pure orange jacket and black shorts, she pulled out a jacket that was orange with blue on it that zipped up. She also pulled out a black tank top and orange shorts and her usual blue sandals. She looked in the mirror and decided starting tomorrow she was going to put her hair up in two ponytails instead of a single bun she had it in.

"There we go, I am ready to be a Genin BELIEVE IT!" She declared as she fist pumped the air again. She looked at the time and saw it was 9 O'clock and decided to go to bed. As she did she thought of that strange brown haired boy, Neji.

"I wonder if I'll see him again, he's a Hyuga like Hinata," She said as she drifted to sleep.

~Two days later~

"Oi Naruto! What are you doing here, only Genin can be in this class today!" said a classmate.

"Check it out blind fool, I am a Genin!" She said pointing to her fore-head where her headband was.

"Okay everyone! In your seats! Time to announce the teams you'll be in! but first congratulations to all of you for passing!" Declared Iruka.

"Except Naruto, she isn't supposed to be here, she failed yesterday!" Declared Ino.

"During class yes but after class she showed that she could summon 58 shadow clones," Said Iruka causing her to grin. "Now here we go, team 1 will be…" (Skipping to team 7) "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki," He said.

"WHAT!?" Said Naruto and Sakura together. "But sensei, two girls can't be on the same team," Said Sakura.

"Well the highest scoring student, Sasuke, will be paired with the lowest scoring student, Naruto, and then you needed a team so why not," Said Iruka.

"What? That dude got high score? No way! I made more clones than he did!" Said Naruto crossing her arms and sulking.

"That may be true Naruto but he outdid you on everything else perfectly." Said Iruka and Sasuke scoffed. Naruto crossed her arms and pouted while he continued to announce the teams.

"Now that we all know the teams you are dismissed to go meet with your captains in the designated area I said," Said Iruka. The student all left except for Team 7.

"Where is he? He's late! I hope our sensei isn't always like this!" Said Sakura.

"You know what, I'm going to totally prank him!" Said Naruto as she grabbed the eraser off the chalkboard and positioned it above the door.

"Come on Naruto! Don't do that! Grow up already!" Said Sakura with her hands on her hips.

"Hn, Immaturity," Said Sasuke with crossed arms.

"What'd you say?" Said Naruto turning towards him.

"I knew you were stupid but are you deaf as well?" He said stepping towards her.

"Hey come on guys, please don't fight!" Said Sakura standing in-between them. Just then the door opened and a silver-haired man stepped in the class with another guy with a bowl-cut and three other students. The silver man dodged the eraser causing it to hit the bowl-cut man.

"Ha-ha!" Said Naruto but stopped when the three students walked in. She immediately recognized the brown haired boy.

**A/N So here is the first chapter, this will be a little different from the main story as you can tell lol. Hope you liked it and review please!**

**Liked it Hated it? Didn't care for it? Leave a review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, on to continue chapter 2! So I want to give a shout out to an awesome person with a username of for the awesome title suggestion and being the first reviewer!**

**Chapter 2**

"My my I got to say this is certainly a youthful group! Just look at this prank!" Said the bowl cut dude.

"Gai, please, you said you wouldn't say anything and you were just going to observe with your team," Said the silver haired man causing Gai to pout. "so this is team 7 eh? I got to say as far as first impressions go, your lame. Anyway meet me on the roof."

He disappeared to the roof in a cloud of smoke with Sasuke behind him. Naruto climbed out the window and crawled up to the roof appearing right behind Sasuke. She smirked and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and turn around with a glare. She shrink back and sat down next to him. She looked over and noticed Neji, the brown haired girl with buns, and the two bowl cut twins standing off to the side. Moments later Sakura appeared.

"Now then lets introduce ourselves shall we? your name, dreams, likes and dislikes along with any hobbies you have," Said the silver haired man.

"why don't you go first sensei, start a good example maybe?" Said Sakura.

"Hm okay well I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and dislike many things. My dreams you definitely don't want to know, and my hobbies, well I have a lot. Next lets go to Pinkie," He said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" She paused and looked over at Sasuke before letting out a giggle, "Well My hobbies are" Another pause and squeal, "My dream is" She let out a really loud squeal. "I hate Naruto!" She declared.

"What? What did I do?" Said Naruto.

"You purposely made yourself get in last to be on the same team as Sasuke!" She said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not true! I don't like your precious Uchiha like that! He's to stuck up and emo!" She declared.

"Naruto HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SASUKE!?" Screamed Sakura as she punched her on the head.

"OW! What the hell?" She responded. Kakashi cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Okay Mr. Emo kid your turn," Said Kakashi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I am not emo, I don't like anything really, and dislike almost everything. My hobbies are training and working on getting strong enough to achieve my dream. my dream is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone whom I hate," Said Sasuke.

"Um okay, well then blonde, you are up," Said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it! I like ramen, especially when Iruka sensei buys me some! I hate the three minute wait for ramen and my hobbies are training and making Ramen. My dreams are to become Hokage so the villagers will stop looking down on me and respect me! Believe it!" She declared with a fist pump.

'So we have a love-struck kunoichi, a Ramen addicted blond, and the last survivor of the Uchiha clan whom has revenge in mind. this will be interesting,' Thought Kakashi.

"So what are they doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura pointing towards the other squad.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, for the first week of training, all squads will be overlooked by an older more experienced squad who will observe you. On the last day they will tell you the faults in you and how you need to train to improve yourself. Understood?" Replied Kakashi.

''Hm okay makes sense I guess but shouldn't they introduce themselves?" Said Sakura. Kakashi motioned towards them.

"Hello, my name is Gai I am the handsome devil of the leaf village!" He said striking a weird pose.

"And I am his loyal student, Rock Lee! But you my fair pretty lady can call my Lee," Said the other bowl cut boy grabbing Sakura's hand.

"EW! I only have eyes for Sasuke!" She said pulling away from him. He slumped down and a dark aura gathered around him.

"Anyway, Heh, my name is Tenten, I am a weapon specialist," Said the girl with two buns.

"Neji Hyuga," said Neji as he was leaning up against one of the supporting polls.

"Well that concludes our meeting, meet me at the training grounds at around 7, dismissed!" Said Kakashi as he disappeared off the roof followed by Gai. Sasuke looked over at Neji.

"Got a problem Hyuga?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" he replied.

"…nothing," He said walking away and jumping down off the roof on to another roof.

"Wait Sasuke! Since we are done for the day do you want to go out with me to get something to eat?" Said Sakura.

"If you have time to attempt to date, use it to train more," Said Sasuke as he left. Sakura slumped over in depression.

'Hey you know, you shouldn't let him get you down," Said Naruto.

"What do you know?" Said Sakura with a glare.

"Well I'm just saying, don't worry about him, he just has a stick up his ass," she said.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" She declared.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Anyway would you like to come train with me?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah let's go, a girls only training session!" Said Tenten as she put her arms around both of them.

"Eh um Okay, I guess so," Said Sakura as they went to the training grounds.

"Hey Neji-kun," Asked Lee.

"What Lee?" He responded.

"Did we just get ditched?"

"I think we did Lee."

"…IM depressed…" Said Lee. Neji rolled his eyes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"…Now I'm alone.."

**A/N Aw poor Lee! *gives hug* you aren't alone! anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, next will be the training day then some skipping to the end of the week. Also I know I changed some things but this is a fanfic so I am aloud :3 Anyway please leave a review for me, they make me happy to go through and read them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello so I have no excuse as to why I am so late in updating. I don't even know… Anyway I am back and have motivation again!**

**Also I am thinking of a story idea that is a NejiNaruSasu where a fem Naruto is a Sophomore in high school. after an accident she meets the playboy Sophomore Sasuke and the student council president Neji. Both boys fall for her and she has feelings for both but she is torn between them. I am thinking of naming it maybe "Confusion" or something but anyway it will be up after this story so keep an eye for it!**

**Chapter 3**

"So you guys are fresh out of the academy huh?" said Tenten as they stood at the training grounds and stretched. "I remember that time I met Neji and lee for the first time."

"How can you stand Lee and Gai?" Asked Sakura.

"Well it's not easy I'll tell you that much," She said with a smile. She stood up straight and pulled out a scroll and laid it down. She made a hand sign and released the seal and different weapons appeared.

"Whoa!" Said Naruto as she picked up some kunai and shuriken.

"Yup, I like weapons a lot. I actually work in the Konoha weapon shop. Anyway so see those targets over there? Let me see how you are with ninja tools," She said with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am," Said both Sakura and Naruto. They picked up some shuriken and tossed them at the dummy. Sakura got 1 in the middle and several on the outer ring. Naruto got none in the middle but all on the outer ring and one behind the target.

"Hm, Okay so Naruto we need to work on your whole form, Sakura you need to flick your wrist more, Like this," Said Tenten as she flung several at the dummy and hit it dead on in the bulls eye.

"Wow! Your really amazing Tenten!" Said Sakura.

"eh not really, So anyway See how I flicked my wrists Sakura? Now watch closely."

~Some time later~

Sakura stood next to Naruto and they both flung some shuriken at the dummy again. Sakura hit most bulls eye and two in the outer ring whereas Naruto hit several in bulls eye and four in the outer ring.

"Good, you guys are getting better! That concludes the training for now! Good luck tomorrow on the exercise!" Said Tenten as she sealed the tools back in her scroll and left.

"Man I'm tired!" Said Naruto.

"Me to, but at least we can throw better right?" Said Sakura. Naruto nodded and they headed home.

~The next day~

Naruto awoke to her alarm and punched it into the wall. She got up and looked at the time and growled. She stretched and got up and almost got some ramen but remembered Kakashi's warning. She growled again as she just got dressed and headed out. She met up with Sakura and Sasuke at the training grounds and looked around.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"I don't know, probably late again," Sighed Sakura. Naruto huffed and sat down next to Sakura. They sat and waited for 30 minutes before Kakashi showed up with Team Tenten.

"YOUR LATE!" Said Naruto and Sakura standing up and pointing at him.

"Sorry, you see I ran into an old lady that needed help and-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Naruto. "I COULD HAVE SLEPT MORE DAMNIT!"

"Sorry, Sorry. Anyway so this training exercise is simple. All you need to do is get these bells form me," Said Kakashi holding up two bells.

"But there are only two…" Said Sakura.

"Well yes, the one that doesn't have a bell will be tied to that post and watch as everyone else eats there lunch in front of them," He said with an eye smile.

"Ulp," Said team 7 as their stomachs began to growl.

"Use any means nessacery, come at me with the intent to kill, or don't bother trying," He said with a deadly glare.

"Then let's do it!" Said Naruto as she lounged forward with a kunai drawn. Kakashi easily side stepped her and grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm so the kunai was pointed at her neck.

"I never said begin," He whispered. "Begin!" He said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Grrrr GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Naruto as she swung u to the trees and began to search while Sakura and Sasuke took off in separate directions.

"That Naruto sure seems pretty youthful huh?" Said Lee.

"Hmph, pathetic," Said Neji.

"Well team, shall we follow them and see what happens?" Said Gai. They nodded as they took off after them.

~Time skip since you all know what happens~

The bell finally went off and Naruto was tied to the post as Sakura and Sasuke sat down next to her.

"Well then, I have to say that was the most pathetic try ever. None of you even got a bell form me. Did any of you even try to understand the exercise? It was about Teamwork!" He said. "Naruto you already decided you didn't need help and went head on alone at me, Sakura I took you down with a level one Genjutsu, and Sasuke, you decided on your own that you didn't need them and you were already strong enough to take me. you all failed!"

"Then how am I the only one who is tied up!?" Said Naruto.

'because you tried to steal the lunches and eat them yourself," Said Kakashi as he tossed Sakura and Sasuke a lunch. "Now then, I'll give you one more shot after you eat. But be warned if either of you feed Naruto, You guys won't just fail, but I'll make it so you can never become Ninja again."

"What?" Declared Sakura and Sasuke gulped.

'What about them, though?" asked Naruto pointing at Gai's team.

"Oh we won't help, don't worry, we are just here to supervise sorry," Said Tenten.

"Damnit…" Said Naruto as her stomach growled. Kakashi chuckled before disappearing. Sasuke and Sakura opened there lunches and began to eat. Sasuke sighed halfway through and looked around and saw everybody was gone. He looked around the bushes and saw nothing.

"Hey Dobe," He said as he turned towards her.

"Wha?" She said as her stomach growled again.

"Here," He said offering a piece of his lunch to her.

"But-but Sasuke! You heard what he said!" Said Sakura.

"You are of no use to me weak and starving. If we want to pass you need to be at full strength," He said. Sakura looked down at her lunch and sighed.

"Here Naruto, have some of mine to," She said picking some up and bringing it towards her. Naruto smiled as she took a bit and swallowed it. As soon as she did a whirlwind of leaves appeared and Kakashi was glaring heavily.

"YOU!" He said.

"EEK!" Said Sakura covering her face. Sasuke jumped up and Naruto looked away and closed her eyes.

"Passed," Said Kakashi with a smile and a wink.

"HUH?" They all said.

"You are the first team to ever pass, congratulations. See ninja's who don't obey ruled are scum, but ninjas who abandon their comrades are worse than scum," Said Kakashi looking at the grave stone sadly.

'So you mean we-" Said Naruto.

"Yup, you all pass," He said.

"YES YES! IM A NINJA! BELIEVE IT!" Said Naruto.

"Yes!" Said Sakura. 'Cha! Of course I did! Hell yeah!'

"Hmph," Said Sasuke.

"Now the lets head back shall we," Said Kakashi as he, Sakura and Sasuke began to walk away.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME DAMNIT!" Said Naruto. She felt the ties loosen and she fell on her face. She looked up with a growl and saw Neji was standing there. "Thanks dude but you seriously couldn't have warned me."

"You only passed thanks to Sakura and that Uchiha, Like I said you are nothing but a failure," He said as he dropped the ropes and began to walk away. Naruto clenched her fists and glared heavily at his retreating figure. "Damn you Hyuga."

'Hmph, Naruto Uzumaki huh? What a joke.' thought Neji.

**Well there not off to a good start are they? Anyway so that is it for chapter 3, hope you liked it!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I am back from the grave! Not really but it feels like it with the way life is. But hey, I still have a roof over my head and a loving family so I'll make it through! Believe it! anyway onto the story.**

**Chapter 4**

Friday afternoon team seven were resting in the training grounds after training for that day as their observers filled out some paper work.

"So next year, will we get to do this?" Asked Naruto.

"Hm, depends really on what the hokage says," replied Kakashi not looking up from his book. "So Team Gai, what do you all think?"

"Well Naruto and Sakura have improved with Shuriken, but Sakura not so much in the taijutsu and Naruto in Ninjutsu. Sasuke is doing good in all his skills except communication. All needs more practice though," Said Tenten with a smile.

"Naruto has shown through with her determination and youth! She has done great in Hand-to-Hand combat! Sakura is getting prettier than a flower and is progressing in her chakra control! And Sasuke is doing great!" Said Lee with a thumbs up.

"All three are improving at a slow rate. Naruto still lacks good chakra control but is good at Fighting with fists. Sakura is to easily beaten with showing her weakness but is a good thinker. Sasuke is to arrogant, but his skills are formidable. Needs to work on more chakra control though." Said Neji plainly.

"Exactly as I was thinking guys, thank you for helping. you guys are now done with your assignment," Said Kakashi. They left and Kakashi turned back towards team seven. "So now we know where we stand so I will give you guys tomorrow off, but Sunday meet me here at 10 am for a mission."

"YES! FINALLY A MISSION! BELIVE IT!" Said Naruto as she jumped in the air. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance before he turned and left.

"W-wait Sasuke come back, we should hang out tomorrow," She said heading after him. He stopped and locked eyes with Naruto, and gave her a smirk before holding his head up high and walking away.

"Rgh… That stupid… teme!" She said as Kakashi sighed.

"Goodbye Naruto, see you Sunday," He said as he left. Naruto sighed as she went back towards her place. She stopped when she saw smoke pouring from her roof. Her eyes widened and she ran inside quickly to investigate. As soon as she opened the door flames leapt out at her causing her to shriek and withdraw. She shook her head and dumped some water on herself and went inside to try to save her stuff. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her cloths and money along with some other stuff and tossed them out the window. she went to grab her ramen but a beam that was on fire fell in-front of her. She began to cough form the smoke and everything started to become more fuzzy. She collapsed and was barely conscience when she heard someone kick the door in. She tried to turn her head but couldn't see straight She felt a pair of strong arms grab her and pick her up and carried her outside. She gasped in a gulp of fresh air and tried to look at the face of her savior but ended up passing out.

Naruto awoke and noticed she was in a pure white room. She turned her head and saw some medical equipment and realized she was in the hospital. She heard voices outside her door and decided to listen.

"She breathed in quiet a lot of Carbon Monoxide, but with her healing rate she should be fine," Said a nurse Naruto guessed.

'It's not MY healing rate. It the FOXES healing rate. jeez' She thought. She heard a gus voice.

"So what about her house? Was it saved?" Asked the voice that she remembered to be Kakashi's.

"No, It's all gone. I wonder why she even went into her house in the first place. Neighbors say she saw it on fire but ran in anyway," Said a deep scratchy voice belonging to the third Hokage.

"Probably wanted to kill herself, serves the demon right if you ask me," Said a new voice. She tensed up at that.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! Now then you juts earned yourself a trip to see Ibiki," Said the third.

"What demon?" Asked a voice belonging to Neji.

"In due time you will know. But I do owe you thanks for saving her Neji," Said the third.

'WHAT!? Neji Hyuga saved ME?' Thought Naruto in disbelief. 'What's his deal? Why would he save me?'

"BY the way she is awake," Said Neji. 'Stupid Byakugan of his.' Thought Naruto as the door opened.

"Hey Naruto, How are you feeling?" Asked Kakashi as he stood in the doorway.

"Erm, pretty good. My head hurts a little though," She said.

"Well if not for Neji here you would have died," Said the third.

"…Thanks Neji," She said.

"Hmph," He responded.

"So Naruto, as you know your house is now gone. This fire wasn't an accident. Someone deliberately set it. Till we find the person responsible, you are to stay with the Hyuga's got it?" Said the third.

"What? Why?" She asked in a whine.

"Because with their Byakugan they can see if anyone tries to go near them and can alert us right away and take care of them. You are safest with them," He responded.

"That's not true, she would be in even more danger if she went with them," Said Sasuke as he entered the room with Sakura.

"Shut up teme! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sakura was worried and I decided to tag along because I was bored. Why doesn't she stay with me? She's more safe with me because for all we know a Hyuga could have done it."

"Well for all we know, you started it Sasuke. Now no more debate, Lord third has decided," Said Kakashi. "Naruto, its time for us to go check you out okay? Stay here with Neji."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," She said as everyone cleared out except her and Neji.

**A/N There we go, the story progresses finally! Now I have made it official that I am making another NejiXfemNaru story. Like I said in the last chapter it will take place at high school, Neji is a student council president and Sasuke is a playboy. Naruto falls for both of them and can't decide which to pick. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello so here is the next chapter that won't take a million years to upload. I am currently donating plasma and they have wifi and I have my laptop. Good thing to do for the 1 hour it takes huh? Anyway enjoy :3**

**Chapter 5**

"All right Hyuga, why did you save me? I thought I was a failure so why bother." Asked Naruto looking at him suspiciously.

"Because I happened to walk by and saw your place on fire and heard someone say "The monster" Is in there. I asked them what that means and they said that Uzumaki child so I went in and found you about to pass out," He said.

"You could've juts watched like all the other villagers. You didn't have to save me," She said looking away. Neji sighed before walking over towards her. He laid his hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"I did save you alright. I couldn't let you just die like that. A shinobi shouldn't die in a measly house fire, they die with honor on the battle field. Also I refuse to sit idle by while a girl dies when I could have prevented it," He said. She looked up at him and met his eyes and saw sadness in them. He looked away quickly and moved his hand from her shoulder and stepped back as the nurses entered to take her vitals. "I'll be waiting outside," He said stepping out of the room. After awhile she was finally realized and walked outside with Neji to where she saw Team seven standing.

"Hey Naruto!" Said Sakura waving. Naruto smiled as she waved back at her before going over and talking to her. Kakashi handed her a suitcase that had her stuff and she said thank you before following Neji to the Hyuga compound.

''Oh, H-Hello N-Naruto," Said Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata, How's it going?" She asked with a smile in response.

"G-good, here I'll show you the rest of the way to your room," She said with a small smile. Neji nodded and gave Naruto back her bag and walked away while the two girls talked. "N-Naruto, you know if y-you need to talk, I'm here to l-listen right? Anytime y-you need a f-friend."

"Thanks Hinata, I'll remember that," Said Naruto with a big smile. Hinata nodded before she left Naruto to her work. Naruto looked around the room. It was a medium sized room, with a futon in the corner and a dresser. On the other side there was a table with a plant on it and a chair. The walls were tan-ish to match the floor mats. She sighed before beginning to unpack. She hung up her cloths in the dresser and took her blanket and put it on the bed. She took out her pictures of Team Seven and set it on the table next to the plant. She put her frog stuffed animals on her bed and finally the stuffed fox that her parent left her with. She held it close and sat down on her bed.

"Mom? Dad? Am I really a monster like they say?" She asked sadly. "Just because the fox was sealed inside me? Is that really me?" She sighed as a single tear fell down her cheek and landed on the foxes head. She shook her head and stood up brushing the tear away and taking a deep breath. She set the fix down and stepped outside in the hall. 'Might as well look around some,' she thought. as she wandered the halls she tried to ignore the whispers she heard of the maids and other clan members. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a man with long brown hair like Neji's

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going," She said with a small bow.

"It's okay, your name is Naruto right?" He said.

"Yes sir Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, believe it!" She said with a smile.

"Hmph, how so? Whatever doesn't matter. I am Hiashi Hyuga, the head of the clan, I hope you find your stay enjoyable Naruto," He said with a straight face before walking away. 'Are all male Hyuga's such jerks!?' She thought angrily. She noticed the whispers change and she looked up and saw Neji standing there.

"You have guests requesting your presence, they are waiting outside the compound," He said. She nodded and he turned and walked away. she decided to listen to the talking she was hearing.

"Poor Neji, It's a shame he is a measly branch member…"

"Are you kidding the damn brat deserves this…"

"Just cause he's Hiashi-sama's nephew…"

"Why doesn't he just kill him off…"

She stopped listening at that and left towards the front of the compound. As she reached the front she saw it was Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey Naruto! We were wondering if you want to go practice with us. SInce you are probably bored out of your mind," Said Tenten.

"Lady Tenten!" Said a young voice. Naruto turned and saw a young girl running towards them. She pushed Naruto out of the way and jumped at Tenten

"Hanabi-kun!" Said Tenten with a smile as she extended her arms and hugged the young girl.

"Who's this?" Asked Sakura.

"This is Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi," Said Tenten.

"Can I come practice with you guys? Father said it was okay," She said.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Said Tenten. With that they made their way to the training grounds where Sasuke and Lee were waiting and began to practice.

**The shortest chapter I've done in a long time I know. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed :3**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, so I am so F***ING SORRY! My screen on my laptop broke, and me and my dumba**, who can't do crap with technology ordered the screen and had to wait for my brother to come visit to install it. well I ordered the wrong screen the first time so had to reorder the right one and now my laptop is fixed. So don't worry I am not giving this story up, I have big plans ahead for these guys :3 Luckily this chapter was already typed up when my screen broke so I can upload this one quickly ^.^"**

**Chapter 6**

Practice ended for the day and team seven was exhausted.

"Well I got to say, you guys are getting better with your skills. So I decided, you guys know of the chunin exams right?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto tipped her head in confusion. Sakura sighed before answering.

''The Chunin exams are the test we go through to be promoted to Chunin level Naruto. It happens once a year in a certain village that is picked to host it," Said Sakura. Kakashi nodded and Naruto put one leg behind her and rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

'I totally knew that Sakura, I was making sure you all knew as well, Believe it," She said. They all face palmed greatly at that.

"Anyway, here are some forms I need you guys to sign, its consent forms to enter. The choice is completely up to you. If you don't want to enter, don't have to," He said with a shrug. "Ill see you in a week at the exams, practice on your own."

"Of course I'm going to sign it! I'll be the future hokage believe it!" Declared Naruto with a fist pump.

"Hmph," replied Sasuke as he looked at the form. 'with this ill be closer to getting revenge on Itachi…' Sasuke thought.

Sakura said nothing but just stared at the form. 'Will I be strong enough? This is a pretty big deal…'

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Asked Naruto leaning down to look up at her from below. She looked at Naruto then nodded and gave a fake smile.

"Yeah of course I'm fine!" She said.

"Well then let us go out to eat! My treat!" Said Naruto. Sakura agreed and they went to ichikarus ramen. They sat down at the counter and ordered food. "So Sakura, what is the matter? And don't say nothing either. I know a fake smile when I see one."

"…Am I really strong enough for the Chunin Exams Naruto? I mean, IM not that good at Ninjutsu, in fact I suck!" She complained.

"What are you talking about? Sakura, You are kickass at Shuriken, and chakara control! and yeah, you're not good at Ninjutsu, BIG DEAL! Look at Lee, he can't do Ninjutsu and he is strong! Besides it just takes practice is all," Said Naruto.

"B-But Sasuke said…" She started looking down at the table. 'don't cry Sakura, don't cry, not here. Remember what I learned from our last mission. A shinobi doesn't cry!' She thought. Luckily the ramen arrived and they ate then parted ways.

"Thank you Naruto, you know you can be smart for a change," She said with a smile.

"Heeeeey! What do ya mean by that Sakura," Said Naruto. Sakura laughed again causing Naruto to smile. "See, now that's a real smile. I don't like to see my friends sad so keep your head up and prove Sasuke wrong about you! Show him you are a kick ass ninja! Believe it!" On the way back Naruto was thinking to herself when someone came up from behind her and grabbed her. She squeaked and pulled a kunai and went to stab the person.

"Wait Naruto Its me Damnit," Said Sasuke raising his hands.

"Wha-What the heck teme?" She asked calming her heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you," He said putting his hands in his pockets. Naruto nodded and waited. "I have a question, what do you think of the Hyuga's?"

"UM, well there okay I guess…" She said trailing off. "Hinata is really cool and sweet ya know? Hanabi is so adorable and very skilled at fighting, and Neji…"

"Neji…" Said Sasuke motioning for her to continue.

"Why does it matter Sasuke? What do you really want?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke moved forward and she moved back till she was up against the wall.

"And what do you think of me? Hm Naruto?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"W-Why do you want ot know?" She asked as her face became red.

"Because Naruto, I like you. You don't annoy me by fawning all over me and actually work on your training. I want you to help me revive my clan," He said getting closer. Naruto stared in shock before snapping out of it and kneeing him in the balls. He cursed as he dropped his arms to his groin and hissed in pain as she backed away from him.

"S-Sasuke, I don't like you like that, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you…" She said before turning around and heading home. Before she got to far Sasuke reached out and grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. She struggled but he moved his hands to hold both hers above her head and pressed himself against her to restrict her movement. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes and tried to scream but was stopped by Sasuke's lips. "Hmph!" She said as she tried to fight him off. He realized her mouth and kissed her neck softly. She let out a scream and he smacked her in the face cutting it short.

He raised his hand again and Naruto closed her eyes and waited for the next blow but it never came. She then felt the pressure of his body disappear and she opened her eyes to see Neji Hyuga holding Sasuke in a choke hold form behind Sasuke kicked out striking him in the shin and jumped a safe distance away and stood there.

"What are you doing here Hyuga?" He hissed.

''Stopping an Uchiha scum," He said venomously. Naruto collapsed on the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Sasuke scoffed before disappearing. Neji turned towards Naruto and looked at her before sighing. "come on Uzumaki, let's go back to the compound."

"H-How did you-"

"I was out walking and heard a scream so I came and saw that Uchiha ass doing that to you and had to intervene," He said as Naruto accepted his hand and he helped her up. He went to walk away but felt her hand grip onto his tighter and he heard a sniffling sound. His eyes widened and he turned around to see her fighting back tears and slightly shaking.

"I-I-I don't know what would have h-h-happened if you hadn't come… thank you Neji…" She said.

"Um… y-you know it's okay to cry alright. No one is around," He said looking away. she leaned up against him, scaring him slightly, and let out a sob. He moved his arms around her and held her while his face began to burn bright red. He rubbed her back as she continued to sob into his shirt. After she composed herself she pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet…" She said.

''Ah- um, it's okay Naruto, now then lets go back home…" he said. She nodded and together they walked back to the Hyuga compound and Naruto had one thought on her mind.

'Home…' she thought and smiled.

**Okay so here we go. Now yes I made Sasuke a douche bag but it goes with the ending I have planned. This chapter takes place after the land of waves mission which basically went the same way it always does, but just pretend Naruto is a girl. Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**

**Liked it? Hated it? Didn't care for it? Tell me about it in a review!**


End file.
